The Legend of Nightfall
by suizcanut
Summary: Follow Nightkit as she becomes a brave warrior of ThunderClan.  But later, is haunted by a prophecy that she was not suppose to know.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Nightkit

My name is Nightkit from ThunderClan. In one moon I will become an apprentice, I'm so excited. It gets so boring in the nursery all the time. Even though I have my two brothers, two super annoying brothers, it can get quite boring. Sometimes I just wanna run outside of the camp and explore and find new things, but my mom, Sorreltail watches me like a.., a…, hak…, no hawk. Yeah. I'm still learning new things so give me a break…

"Hey Nightkit! Could you stop talking to yourself for a minute and play with us?" Branchkit, my brother asked.

"YAH, COME ON!" Mosskit yelled.

"Hey could you keep it down! Some cats are trying to sleep here!" a very grouchy Mousefur said in front of the elder's den.

"Wait...wha…" Longtail mumbled, half asleep.

"See, you've already woken up half the clan by now." Mousefur said in a lower voice, yet still with an edge that made all the kits from here to sun-drown place shiver, Nightkit thought.

"Uh…It was Nightkit who yelled." Mosskit said. I was stunned.

"Yeah…It was Nightkit." Branchkit agreed mischievously.

"No, I didn't!" I said.

"Yes you did!" they both said in unison.

"No, I didn't! It was Mosskit!"

"No, it was you!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

I growled and leaped on them. Everything was a mass of fur till Brackenfur came into camp from a patrol and raced over to stop the three kits. He picked us up and looked at us and stared for a second, and then said, "Ok. Who started it?"

"It was Nightkit!" they both said.

Now they were dead, first the yelling and now this! I was ready to go for another round of fighting, but when I looked at Branckenfur, my father, all my anger thoughts vanished, well ...not entirely.

"Nightkit, let's go." Brackenfur said.

As I walked away following Brackenfur, I saw both my brothers grinning madly and sticking their tongues out at me. All the rage came back. They always got their way. Two males against one annoyed she-cat, it was so unfair. They'd both team up whether it was an argument or a fight, and end up as the innocent kits, while I had to explain to the warriors my story, which they never ever bought.

As usual, with a bit of compliments and apologies and arguments, (which I usually loose), all will be back to normal. So instead of rushing at those two sly kits, which expected that I would start the fight again, I thought better of it. Ofcourse, they were only setting me up, as they had before to get me into more trouble.

I stayed were I was, surprising them slightly, though they didn't show it, turned my head around slightly, and mouthed, "You're dead" with the most scary face I had (I practiced yesterday in a puddle). Their grins froze dead on. I turned around and left. Did they really think I was serious? I guess my scary face is really coming along; perhaps I could use it in a real battle? Well I can't until I get apprenticed.

_Oh StarClan, please let me be apprenticed soon, I don't think I can take being with my brothers one more day, much less a moon._


	2. Chapter 2: Nightpaw

_1 moon later…_

A dark forest stretched in all directions. Shadows were under every leave, I was trapped. Invisible hands were reaching from all around me, making me filled with fear. I started running, faster and faster, but I knew I would have to stop sometime…

I woke up panting, panic rising, and then saw I was in the nursery, safe. I stood up slowly, stretched my paws, and stifled a yawn. It had only been a dream.

"Finally, you're awake." Sorreltail said.

"What was with you? I couldn't get a wink of sleep, with you tossing and turning." Branchkit said.

"Sorry Branchkit, next time I'm sleeping I'll make sure I won't toss and turn so much so you can get your much needed beauty sleep." I said sarcastically.

"Well the only cat here I think needs beauty sleep is you." Brachkit said.

I started growling, would we have to go through this again? Not likely, for my mom intervened at just the right time.

"Stop it, both of you. You know, the quicker you are apprenticed, the better. Perhaps you may learn to be less headstrong,-" Brachkit glared at me. "-and stop starting unnecessary fights" I glared at Branchkit. "Now where is Mosskit…-"

Then I remembered. Suddenly everything washed away, the nursery, my brother, everything. All I could think about was today, the day I would become an apprentice was finally here. I had to get ready, I had to eat, I had to… Oh, there was to much to do, and so much to look forward to do! Goodbye boring nursery, goodbye mom, I'm finally getting out of here!

_Later…_

Three heads poked out from the nursery, waiting and watching for their big moment, the moment when Firestar would go on the Highledge and make the three kits apprentices. They waited patiently, looking around the camp. They were surprisingly silent, but that only was because they were anxious and nervous.

Finally the moment of truth arrived.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here by the Highledge" Firestar called.

Nightkits heart beat faster. Slowly all the cat s padded over. Sorreltail started to hurry up fixing our fur and Brackelfur comforted us with soothing words of encouragement, while I looked at my two brothers. They had the same excited yet afraid face I had. Who would be their mentors? Oh, the suspense was too much.

"Today, three kits will become apprentices and start following their paths to becoming warriors of ThunderClan. They have much to learn, but are capable of working hard and practicing, and that will help them. Brachkit."

Branchkit stepped forward. "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be Branchpaw."

Icepaw started chanting his name and then everyone joined in, and Firestar continued.

"Dustpelt." Dustpelt raised his head and stepped forward. "You have mentored many fine warriors and have shown your commitment to the Clan many times. Pass on your wisdom and skills and to make Brachpaw a fine young warrior."

"I will." Dustpelt vowed.

Branchkit- oh right- Branch_-paw _hurried over to Dustpelt and touched noses.

Now the panic was really coming on. Was she next?

"Mosskit" Firestar said.

At the sound of his name, Mosskit skidded next to Firestar. I guess I will be last. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Mosspaw."

And once again, everyone cheered his new name. It sure would be hard at the beginning to remember all these new names.

"Thornclaw. You have been a hard-working warrior and have served your clan through hard times. Please pass on all you know to Mosspaw."

"I will." Thornclaw answered.

Mosspaw shyly touched noses with Thornclaw.

Now the real question was who would be my mentor? All the questions filled my mind. Will I be good enough? What if I stink? What if I'm the worst apprentice? What if I make a huge mistake? Oh, the possibilities were endless. The warm nursery was starting to feel good right about now- No-No, what am I thinking? Hide in the nursery? Did I want to look even more like kit? I had to show that I could be a warrior; that I could be brave. But right now, I'd rather be fighting a battle against Shadowclan.

"Nightkit." Firestar said.

Ok, put on a brave face a get this over with…-well, here goes nothing.

I ran up to Firestar. He smiled, it made me feel better.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Nightpaw."

My heart lifted. Leafpool started to cheer my name, my new name, and everyone joined. I looked at my clan, and then I realized from this day forward that they needed me, that I was important, and It was my responsibility to protect my special clan, even with my life if it came to that.

"Whitewing, this will be your first apprentice, so show all you know to Nightkit to make her a loyal cat of Thunderclan."

"I will." Whitewing said.

My mentor would be Whitewing…and I'd be her first apprentice…It NOT fair! Why do I get a first-timer while Branchpaw and Mosspaw get experienced mentor? I don't even know Whitewing!


End file.
